


Unexpected

by Tredman14



Series: Unexpected Series [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tredman14/pseuds/Tredman14
Summary: Lena gets some unexpected news and Kara helps her deal.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Had this one shot floating around my brain for a week or so and decided to write it. I have no beta so all mistakes are mine and I'm sure there are mistakes. :)

The sterile room was silent but for the quiet tapping of fingernails against the exam table. The lone occupant was unaccustomed to waiting and unaccustomed to having nothing to occupy her mind. It all started with a broken heel and a tumble down some stairs. A whole flight of stairs to be specific, but it wasn't a big deal. At least Lena hadn't thought so. Her assistant, Jess, on the otherhand was adament she be checked out. The bruising on her arm was a sickly shade and though she refused to show it, it hurt like hell too. Still Lena was the boss and she wasn't going anywhere. She held firm to that posistion until her assistant mentioned HR policy on workplace accidents and setting a good example for her employees, and the threat of calling her best friend. She knew if Kara got involved she'd end up being flown to the emergency room and that was the last thing the raven-haired heiress needed. So she was sitting completely bored in the disgustingly white room staring at the same poster of the human body that she'd been looking at for the last twenty minutes.  
"Miss. Luthor, sorry to keep you waiting. It looks like you took a fall," the doctor said. Lena blew out a frustrated knowing she was about to go over the story she had already told the nurse again.  
"Yes, I fell down some stairs," the brunette grumpled.  
"Well, I'm not going to make you repeat everything. We'd like to get some x-rays of course and then we'll go from there. The nurse will be right back in to escort you to x-ray."  
He was gone before the young woman could protest being left on her own again. She should have swallowed her pride and gone to her own hospital. She'd probably be back at her desk already if she had. She was always complaining about wanting to be treated like a regular person. The words be careful what you wish for kept swirling around in her head. She was ready to leave the small room and find her own damn way to the x-ray department when the nurse opened the door.  
"Before we head over to get those pictures I just need to ask you the date of your last menstrual cycle," the older woman asked ready to enter the information into her tablet.  
"Well it was... I guess maybe... you know I can't really remember, but I'm sure it was right on time, it always is," Lena said with confidence.  
"Is there any chance you could be pregnant, sweetheart?"  
"No," Lena stated firmly, pushing down her shock at being called sweetheart.  
"I'm just going to draw some blood and send it off to the lab just to be certain. We'll just take some extra precautions during the x-ray."  
"That really isn't necessary," Lena protested.  
"Well, it's procedure and we have to do it. It will just take a second."

An hour later Lena was back in the exam room awaiting the results of the x-rays. She was completely over the whole situation and in a lot of pain. They offered her ibuprofen, but admitting she needed it, would be admitting that her assistant had been right in insisting she come, so naturally she refused it. Lena was giving this 10 more minutes and then she was out.  
"Miss. Luthor I have some bad news, that arm is broken, " the doctor put the x-rays onto the board and flicked off the lights to show Lena the two hairline fractures she had sustained. "The good news is no surgery is necessary, you'll be in a cast for a few weeks, but that's not too bad." He said keeping his tone jovial.  
"Great." Lena's voice dripped sarcasm. She could just picture walking passed Jess now.  
"There's more good news too. You're pregnant."  
"I'm sorry... what!?! No, there's no way," Lena exclaimed.  
"Well, I can assure you that this is no mistake."  
"You don't understand, it has to be a mistake, I mean I haven't been intimate with anyone in almost three months and truthfully I'm not sure if anything even happened then."  
"As disturbing as that is," the doctor said not holding back on his judgement at all, "it doesn't change the fact that you are indeed pregnant. Since you did fall down some stairs we'd like to do an ultrasound and listen to the heartbeat to make sure the baby is okay. Are you ready to see your little one?"

********************************************************************************************************************************

 

Lena had decided all this was just a dream and she would go home, lay in her bed and wake back up. It of course didn't work. Nothing was going to change the fact that she was pregnant, with twins, no less. Nothing was going to change what happened 12 weeks ago when she had made the very poor decision to have the drunken hook up with whatever his name was. She blamed that whole night on her break up with James. She didn't really blame the poor guy for breaking up with her. They had been together months and Lena still couldn't bring herself to do more than kiss the man. He was very attractive, muscular, and so nice, but every time she tried to be physical with him, another person would enter her mind and she couldn't push through it. Drinking her sorrows away in the bar seemed like a good idea at the time. She couldn't really remember much of the night after she had firmly decided she was going to have sex and nothing was going to stop her. Apparently, that extended to lack of protection.  
She pulled the ultrasound photos from her bag and looked at them again. They still looked slightly more "alien" than human, but there they were. Tears sprung up in her eyes. How could she love something so much that hours ago she didn't even know existed? How could she not have noticed all the changes that had to be occurring to her body? She couldn't remember ever having morning sickness or the need to urinate more frequently. Maybe she had been more tired than was typical but she had been working so hard. How on Earth could she be having two babies? She wasn't ready for this. She was only 24 and hardly qualified to be mother. The only thing she knew about parenting was that she wanted to be nothing like Lillian.  
There was so much Lena had to do now. Her apartment wasn't child friendly. It would have to be completely child proofed and redecorated. She would need a nursery now, or would she need two? She didn't even know. Oh God, she didn't even know what she needed to get or change. Her thoughts were whirling around her head at a dizzying pace. She dropped down heavily on her sofa and put her head between her knees. Lena began breathing deeply and trying to remind herself that she didn't need to have everything figured out tomorrow.  
"Lena!" Her best friend called crashing into the room through the closed balcony door. "What happened? Are you okay?" Lena looked from Kara back to the shattered door and then to her friend again.  
"Kara, there is glass all over the floor now."  
"I'm sorry, I thought it was open and that you were in danger. Jess said you never came back from the doctor's office. Oh, Rao, you're in a cast. Does it hurt badly? Can I get you anything?"  
"I'm fine Kara," Lena said taking her panicky friend's hand with her none broken arm. Truthfully, she had completely forgotten about her arm. "I took something for the pain already."  
"But, you were freaking out, I heard it," Kara stated not at all calmed. Lena knew she could put this off, but honestly it was kind of amazing her friend hadn't picked up on the extra heartbeats yet. Lena would much rather tell her, than have her figure it out.  
"I have to tell you something."  
"Oh no."  
"Kara, please just let me get through this," the brunette pleaded. "Do you remember the crazy one night stand I thought I may have had after James broke up with me?" Her friend nodded. "It would seem I really did have it. I'm pregnant."  
"You're pregnant," Kara repeated.  
"With twins," Lena added handing Kara the pictures.  
"I... You're... you're gonna be a mom," Kara said with awe in her voice, tears beginning to stream down her face. "I'm sorry, I'm just so happy for you."  
"You're happy?" Lena asks incredulously.  
"You're not?"  
"I don't know what I'm feeling right now, but no, happy doesn't really feel like a part of it at the moment. Mostly, I'm feeling confused, and overwhelmed and completely incapable of handling any of this. I never wanted to be a mom! Do you have any idea what it was like growing up in that house with Lillian as a mother? I never wanted to end up like that. I'm no mother. I don't know how to be one. What if I screw them up like me? What if they hate me?" Lena finished finally breaking down.  
"Oh, Lena," the blonde said wrapping her friend up. "You are nothing like Lillian. You aren't cold or cruel. You're so sweet and soft. You don't have to do this either. If you really don't want to do it, you can put them up for adoption. No matter what you decide, you don't have to do any of it alone. I'll be here. I promised you and I meant it. I'll be right by your side through everything."  
"I'm scared," Lena said so softly that if Kara hadn't been Supergirl, she wouldn't have heard it.  
"I know you are and that's totally okay. How about for today we stay in and watch movies and binge eat a bunch of food you would never normally eat and not worry about making any decisions."  
"That sounds nice," Lena said her face still buried in her friends chest.  
"Lena?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can I see your belly?" The way Kara asked was so cute there was no way Lena could say no. She hadn't even looked to see if it was noticeable yet. She lifted her shirt and sure enough there was the beginning of a bump forming. "Is it okay if I listen for heartbeats?"  
"Yes," Lena said smiling as her friend lay her head on her tummy.  
"I can hear them," Kara said excitedly. "They sound so strong."  
In that moment Lena could admit that there was some happiness in her feelings too.


End file.
